Never Get Tired To Say It, Because I Love You
by KiriKatsudonRE22
Summary: "Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu saat ini. Jangan berkata seolah kau mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu kau!" dan ia pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong karena wanita itu memang seakan melupakannya./Aku tak akan pernah bosan tuk mengatakan hal yang sama, karena aku mencintaimu. Warn: NaruFemSasu! RnR...
1. Chapter 1

Malam yang dingin nan sepi di sebuah kota yang teramat ramai akan penduduk yang masih beraktivitas. Malam yang dingin namun tak akan berpengaruh bagi mereka yang memang harus bekerja demi nafkah. Malam ramai yang setap kali terjadi, bahkan bukan hanya malam, melainkan setiap saat meski waktu terlelap pun masih banyak yang melakukan aktivitas. Walau musim dingin sekali pun.

Seperti di salah satu rumah mewah yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang. Di huni oleh dua majikan dan beberapa pelayan yang sudah ditugaskan untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut agar tetap terlihat baik.

Dalam rumah mewah bercat abu-abu putih itu terlihat seorang wanita cantik sekitar 21 tahun sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga menuju pintu. "Anda ingin kemana _Hime-sama_?" tanya salah satu pelayan rumah tersebut sopan saat melihat nyonya rumahnya begitu terburu-buru.

Sang _Hime _berhenti sejenak lalu menengok kearah sang pelayan. Ia menatap datar sang pelayan diam sejenak. "Katakan pada _Nii-san _untuk jangan mencariku. Aku akan pulang jam 10 malam." Ucap sang _Hime_ tanpa intonasi. Tak perduli dengan sang pelayan yang akan bertanya macam-macam padanya, ia pun segera melangkah membuka lalu menutup kembali pintu rumah besarnya dan segera melesat memasuki mobil _dark blue _miliknya. Tak lama, suara mesin halus terdengar dan semakin menjauhi rumah besar tersebut, meninggalkan pelayan wanita paruh baya yang memandang sang _Hime _khawatir.

.

Malam yang ramai tersebut kini dilalui oleh sebuah mobil dengan begitu cepatnya. Sang pengemudi tersebut melihat jam tangan bermerek miliknya lalu mendengus. "Chk! Aku sudah hampir terlambat." Suara itu masihlah tanpa intonasi, namun dari apa yang dikatakan tergambar jelas bahwa sang pengemudi haruslah cepat.

Wanita cantik tersebut langsung menambah laju kecepatannya, hingga diperempatan jalan dan tak sempat menge-rem, membuat mobil itu sukses menabrak sebuah truk yang sepertinya sedang tak bisa mengerem pula. Membuat mobil dan truk itu bertabrakan. Menyisakan sebuah pekikan dari orang-orang lewat yang terpaksa menyingkir dan terpaksa melihat kejadian naas tersebut.

**Disclaimer: Noruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x FemSasuke**

**Warning: Typo, switchgender, Female Sasuke, Straight Etc**

**Note: **Fanfict ini terispirasi dari sebuah** film/sinetron bagus yang Kiri nonton saat masih kecil, kira-kira saat SD atau MTS/SMP jadi lupa judul aslinya, hehe... **And, this Fanfict** special to Aicinta, **maafkalau ff ini tidak memuaskan :) Dan fanfict** mereyakan menjelang tahun baru! **Yeeeeyyyy... Pengin bernostalgia saat pertama buat ff di pair ini itu pas akhir tahun kayak gini juga.

**.**

_**Kirika hanyalah seorang Author yang ikut berpartisipasi untuk meramaikan fandom NaruFemSasu, jadi mohon kerjasamanya untuk senantiasa me-review setelah membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**Never Get Tired****To****Say It,****Because****I****Love You: By Nauchi Kirika**

**.**

**.**

Burung-burung tampak beterbangan di sekitar pohon-pohon dengan warna daun cantik yang tersusun rapi. Menyajikan betapa indahnya daerah tersebut. Jalan setapak dengan rerumputan dan aneka bunga juga tampak tumbuh subur dengan tak ada yang mengganggu. Sebuah desa yang indah dan bebas dari polusi.

Dijalan setapak tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang berjalan dengan anggunnya, meresapi wangi bunga di kiri-kanannya. Ia berjalan begitu pelan dan tenang, membuat ia tampak cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang beterbangan saat terkena hembusan halus dari sang angin. Wanita tersebut terus berjalan dengan seekor burung yang berada di gendongannya.

Para penduduk desa hanya melihat kagum dan tersenyum untuk menyapa sang wanita cantik. Bak kembang desa, wanita tersebut selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi penduduk desa. Wanita itu berhenti berjalan saat mencapai jalan yang lebih besar. Jalan tanah bukan aspal karena di desa Konoha – nama desa tempat wanita ini tinggal memang sama sekali tak berjalan raya aspal, melainkan hanya tanah dengan bebatuan kecil, namun kendaraan seperti mobil masih dapat melintasi jalan tersebut.

Wanita itu terdiam saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan melewatinya. Bukan hanya wanita itu, semua penduduk yang melihatnya ikut terdiam dan menyaksikan mobil tersebut. Karena, desa mereka yang sangat jauh dan jarang adanya pendatang kini kembali mendapatkan pendatang baru. Desa mereka malah semakin lama semakin berkurang penduduknya karena _urbanisasi_, terutama bagi para pemuda-pemudi.

Setelah berdiri dalam diam, wanita itu kembali berjalan, menyebrangi jalan tersebut dengan sesekali mengangguk namun tanpa senyum sebagai balas menyapa. Para penduduk yang melihat cara wanita itu membalas sapaan mereka dengan cara seperti itu hanya memaklumi akan sifat wanita cantik tersebut. Toh wanita itu masih membalas sapaan mereka.

Wanita itu terus berjalan, hingga ia sampai di sebuah rumah yang masih bergaya tradisional jepang tersebut. Ia melangkah memasuki rumah lalu membuka alas kakinya dan menyimpan sandal di rak lalu menaiki lantai rumah yang lebih tinggi dari _genkan_. "Tadaima..." wanita itu berjalan masuk lebih dalam, menemukan wanita paruh baya lain yang memiliki wajah cantik namun sudah tampak termakan usia. "Okaeri. Bagaimana melihat-lihat desanya?" sambut wanita tersebut dengan senyum lembut. Ia tampak menyiapkan sajian makan siang di meja makan. "Indah..." Hanya itu yang dijawab oleh wanita lain yang lebih muda.

"Aaaahh... Disini memang indah, itulah mengapa Ibu betah disini setelah Ayahmu meninggal, Sasu..."

Mikoto, wanita paruh baya tersebut menutup mulutnya saat mengatakan hal yang sapat membuat wanita didepannya – anaknya – itu langsung menunduk. "Ah... Ib – "

"Tidak apa, mungkin Ibu sangat merindukannya hingga tanpa sengaja menyebut nama Ayah," jawab Sasuke memotong perkataan sang ibu. Ia menghampiri Ibunya lalu memeluk sang ibu erat. Ia memang masih sedih jika siapapun mengungkit mengenai Ayahnya, tapi ia juga tak mampu menyalahkan Ibunya jika tak sengaja mengucapkan kata _Ayah _didepannya. Ia sadar, bahwa Ibunya masih sangat ingin Ayahnya hidup, namun bagaimanapun takdir berkata lain, membuat mereka terpisah karena maut menjemput.

Melepas pelukannya, Mikoto tersenyum sedih lalu menarik sang anak duduk. "Hmm... Kalau begitu kita makan siang dulu duluan, sepertinya kamu kelelahan mengelilingi desa. Kakekmu sudah ibu bawakan makan siang di kebun tadi," jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa lauk bersama Mikoto, sang ibu. Lalu, mereka pun makan dalam keheningan namun terasa hangat itu.

.

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti disebuah kebun teh. Seorang lelaki _blonde _turun dan berjalan menuju sejumlah petani yang sedang memetik daun teh. Pemuda tersebut membungkuk sebagai salam hormat. "Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Apakah anda tahu rumah Tsunade?" tanya pemuda tersebut kepada salah satu petani wanita paruh baya dengan ramah.

Beberapa petani melihat pemuda tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Mereka lalu tersenyum hangat. "Tentu, kamu pasti cucu Tsunade-_san_ yang dari kota itu ya?" pemuda _blonde _tersebut mengangguk singkat, menuai senyum kembali dari para petani tersebut. "Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Salah satu dari kami bisa mengantar jika mau."

Mendapat penawaran bagus, pemuda itu mengangguk antusias. "Ah, kalau begitu – " Salah satu petani sedikit menengok ke belakang, tepat kearah gadis remaja yang juga ikut memetik daun teh. " – Shion-_chan,_ tolong antar kakak ini kerumah Tsunade-_san, _ya..." ujar petani wanita itu meminta tolong. Shion yang dimintai tolong mengangguk ceria. "OK! Ayo _Nii-san_!" Shion langsung mengamit tangan pemuda _blonde _tersebut dan menyeretnya.

Pemuda _blonde _sebut saja Naruto Namikaze tersebut sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba diseret. Ia langsung menengok ke belakang lalu melempar senyum, tanda terimakasihnya pada mereka.

"_Nii-san, _dari kota?" tanya Shion memecahkan kesunyian saat mereka berjalan.

"Ya, _Nii-san _dari kota," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Shion mengangguk singkat dengan bibir membulat dengan gumaman 'o', gadis itu lalu memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah tradisional yang tampak cantik dengan taman yang dihiasi bunga-bunga. "Ini rumahnya."

Naruto melihat sekeliling sejenak, lalu ia menunduk memandang Shion dengan senyum lebar. "Terimakasih ne, Shion-_chan_. Apa mau ikut singgah?"

Shion menggeleng, anak itu lalu tersenyum senang. "Lain kali saja ya, _Nii-san. _Shion sedang membantu _Kaa-chan _memetik daun teh. Tapi nanti Shion main kesini deh."

Naruto terkekeh lalu mengacak surai pirang pucat milik Shion. "Ah... Baiklah."

Shion pun pamit dan pergi dengan langkah riang, menjauh dari sebuah rumah tradisional sederhana. Gadis itu tampak sangat senang saat mendapatkan teman baru yang tampan. Membuat Naruto tersenyum hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. "Naruto..."

Naruto berbalik. "_Baa-chan!_" dan ia langsung memeluk sang nenek secara tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang di panggil nenek tersebut kaget, namun tak lama Tsunade, nenek dari Naruto balas memeluk. Pelukan sayang sekaligus rindu pada sang cucu setelah sekian lama baru bertemu saat cucunya itu sudah dewasa dan terlihat tampan. "Tadaima..."

"Hm... Okaeri, gaki."

Mereka berhenti berpelukan, Tsunade langsung mengajak Naruto masuk. "Kau pergilah kekamarmu yang dulu, kamu pasti lelah dengan perjalanan hampir seharian itu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sip!" Ia langsung membawa barangnya menuju kamar. Menggeser pintu kamarnya, Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ia tersenyum saat kamarnya tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Merasa badan pegal karena duduk mengendarai mobil, Naruto menaruh barangnya sembarang, ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di _futon_ untuk istirahat. Mungkin tidur sebentar akan mengurangi rasa pegalnya.

.

SRET

Tsunade menggeser pintu kamar Naruto. Ia lalu menghela napas melihat sang cucu tertidur pulas. Merasa kasihan karena sang cucu pasti kelelahan, Tsunade berniat untuk menutup kembali kamar Naruto sebelum matanya menangkap tas dan bawaan dari kota tergeletak di atas lantai secara sembarangan. Menggeleng, Tsunade lalu merapikan barang bawaan dan menaruh tas yang diyakini berisi pakaian Naruto di dekat lemari. Dan, Tsunade pun membiarkan Naruto untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Tsunade saat melihat Naruto sudah memakai pakaian rapi. Pemuda itu tampak segar setelah mandi, dengan rambut yang masih basah. Tsunade menghampiri Naruto. "Ingin melihat-lihat desa?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Naruto mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. "Ya, kata _Baa-chan, _desa ini ada tempat yang sangat bagus. Aku ingin melihatnya," ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Hati-hati, dan jangan tersesat."

Naruto terkekeh. "Ha'i, _Baa-chan_! Mungkin sekalian ingin menyapa para penduduk sini juga. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluuu!" Dengan langkah riang, Naruto berjalan menjauhi rumah Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum diiringi gelengan geli. Ia memaklumi sifat pemuda pirang itu yang sangat ceria dan kadang kekanakan. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu rindu dan kadang tak ingin melepas sang cucu ketika sang cucu akan pulang. Mungkin karena ia yang tinggal sendiri, kadang merasa kesepian dan satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan untuk sekarang hanya Naruto – _sang cucu_ – setelah Jiraiya – _suaminya_ – meninggal dunia. Sedang sang anak, Minato Namikaze selaku anaknya tak mungkin bisa kesini saat kerja selalu mengejarnya, membuat Tsunade sedikit kecewa ketika sang anak hanya mengirimkannya sejumlah uang.

.

Menghirup udara segar, Naruto terus berjalan dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku _jeans_ miliknya. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum saat mendapat sapaan baik dari para penduduk. Kadang ia juga akan menjawab pertanyaan yang hampir semua yang dilontarkan penduduk yang dilewatinya sama, _'kamu bukan orang sini kan?'. _Membuat pemuda pirang itu kadang merasa bosan juga.

Desa tempat neneknya tinggal memang sangat indah. Dikelilingi bukit hijau, kebun-kebuh teh serta persawahan, bahkan banyak bunga dan pohon-pohon tumbuh secara liar namun masih sangat asri karena penduduk tak mau menebang. Membuat desa ini benar-benar enak untuk ditinggali. Meski begitu, desa ini bukanlah tempat untuk wisata karena pemandangannya yang sangat indah. Desa ini jarang ada yang tahu, bahkan penduduk negara ini pun tak tahu bahwa ada desa yang sangat indah dan masih belum terjamah para wisatawan. Namun, Naruto sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, karena desa ini yang sangat jauh dari kota sehingga jarang didatangi, membuat desa ini bersih dan tentunya tak ada tangan-tangan nakal yang dapat merusak tanaman indah disini.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat hampir mencapai hutan. Ia melihat ada jalan setapak dengan dijejeri oleh bunga aneka warna serta kupu-kupu yang hinggap diatasnya. Merasa penasaran, Naruto akhirnya melangkah menuju jalan setapak tersebut. Ia memasuki jalan itu lebih dalam, hingga pendengarannya menangkap bunyi gemericik air.

Dan, disinilah dia, diam ternganga dengan pemandangan cantik didepannya. Sebuah air terjun cantik dengan bebatuan besar dipinggiran air seperti sungai kecil. Terlihat pohon _maple_ berdaun kuning ke-oranyean dipadu dengan bunga-bunga dan beberapa kupu-kupu berwarna cantik. Sangat indah saat tempat ini seperti tak pernah terjamah manusia. Sangat alami. Hingga, mata _blue sapphire _nya melihat seorang wanita bak bidadari, duduk di atas bebatuan cukup tinggi dengan menyamping, hingga wajah putih dengan rambut bergoyang tertangkap mata. Sangat indah, bagai bidadari yang sedang duduk kala wanita itu mengenakan komono putih dengan aksen bunga-bunga.

"Cantik..." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Naruto menutup mulutnya saat ia bergumam sedikit besar. Ia memandang wanita – _bidadari –_ menurutnya itu, takut jika wanita itu mendengarnya. Namun Naruto bernapas lega saat wanita itu tetap diam, tidak tahu akan keberadaannya. Ia bersyukur karena suara air terjun dapat menutupi apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Naruto berjalan pelan, berusaha agar keberadaannya tetap tak disadari wanita cantik itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat lebih dekat wajah wanita itu, dan –

DEG!

Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Matanya yang tak lepas dari sosok itu seakan tak berkedip. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, meremas baju bagian dadanya cucuk keras, saat merasa jantungnya seakan bergemuruh, rasa menggelitik di perutnya juga membuatnya merasa aneh dan senang. Tanpa sadar, senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya, senyuman penuh kagum dan ingin mengenal sosok itu. Dan tanpa sadar, ia berdiam diri, ketika bayangan wajah cantik itu terekam jelas diingatannya, membuat ia tak sadar, jika objeknya sudah menengok ke samping, tepat kearahnya.

Sosok cantik itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati Naruto, membuat Naruto sadar dan kelabakan saat wanita itu memandang datar dirinya. Naruto panik, saat wanita itu mendekatinya.

Lewat...

Naruto melongo, saat wanita itu hanya melewatinya dengan suara decakan lidah yang samar-samar ia dengar dari wanita itu. Ia terdiam membatu, memroses apa yang terjadi. Hingga ia berbalik, berniat mengikuti wanita itu dalam diam, dengan mata yang terus memandang punggung wanita itu hampir tak berkedip, bagai seorang yang terkena hipnotis cinta pandangan pertama.

Wanita didepannya berhenti melangkah...

Melihat itu, tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun berhenti melangkah. Masih dengan diam saat rasa bingung bagaimana memulainya ketika tadi tertangkap basah sedang memandang wanita itu. Wanita didepannya juga tak berbalik. Justru wanita itu kembali melangkah setelah beberapa menit berdiam, diikuti olehnya yang juga kembali mengekori sang wanita.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga hampir menuju jalan yang agak besar.

Wanita itu kembali berhenti, disusul oleh Naruto yang juga berhenti.

Wanita itu berbelok dengan kesal, namun masih tak tampak dari ekspresinya. Naruto terdiam mematung, saat wajah cantik itu tepat beberapa langkah didepannya. Mata _onyx _yang indah, bulu mata panjang yang lentik, warna kulit putih mulus, serta pahatan wajah itu begitu cantik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna pink, bebas dari _ make up_. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia membatu akan sosok didepannya. Sangat cantik dengan kenaturalan yang ada pada wanita itu.

"Apa maumu, orang asing?" tanya wanita itu datar. Membuyarkan ketertegunan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum salah tingkah dengan tangan menggaruk surai _blonde_ yang tak ada gatalnya sama sekali, membuat sang wanita mendecakkan lidah, kesal. Malas meladeni pria pirang di depannya, wanita itu kembali menghadap depan, berjalan menuju entah kemana. Naruto kembali berjalan, tanpa sadar jika ia sudah hampir mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu kembali terdiam, menghadap Naruto, dan memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya. Benar-benar kesal. "Berhenti mengikutiku, _Dobe_!"

Namun sepertinya Naruto tak berpengaruh. Mungkin karena siraman cinta pandangan pertama membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang tak sadar jika ia memang baru saja dikatai dengan sebutan bodoh. Ia hanya tersenyum _charming_ menebar _feromon_ miliknya. "Siapa namamu?" dan tanpa sadar, lidah dan bibirnya bekerja sama untuk mengucapkan satu pertanyaan yang mendasar untuk mengetahui dan mendekati seseorang.

Wanita itu mendecih. Ia lalu berbalik dan kembali melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Naruto yang sayangnya tak akan menyerah dan terus mengikutinya. Sepertinya wanita yang satu ini sulit di _jinakkan _saat di kota sana, ia dapat menjinakkan mereka hanya dengan kedipan mata. Wanita ini seperti teramat cuek pada dirinya. Bahkan merona walau samar pun tak terlihat dikedua pipi wanita itu, berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang selalu beradu pandang dengannya.

Akhirnya, sebuah tekad langsung datang padanya, tekad untuk mendapatkan wanita didepannya.

.

Benar-benar jengah! Ia benar-benar kesal dan ingin meninju seseorang asing yang ada dibelakangnya, terus mengikutinya. Ia berbalik ke belakang, menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu yang sama sekali tak mumpan. Malah pemuda itu memperlihatkan senyuman bodohnya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya tak sabaran dan dengan nada kesal.

Naruto mengedipkan sekali matanya. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan wanita itu. Namun wanita itu tetap diam hingga ia mengangkat tangannya, seolah mengajak berkenalan. "Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Seperti pertanyaanku tadi, siapa namamu?"

Wanita di depan Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu menghela napas pasrah. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit risih diikuti dengan ditatap terus-menerus. Dengan hati terpaksa, ia menjabat tangan itu, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Mengetahui nama wanita didepannya, senyum diwajah Naruto semakin lebar. Ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita teman 'kan?"

"Terserah..." jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali berbalik, berjalan entah kemana, karena sejujurnya ia bingung ingin kemana lagi. Naruto juga mengikuti Sasuke, namun sekarang ia berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Apakah kamu asli desa ini, Sasu?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"..."

Naruto menghela napas saat pertanyaannya sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. "Sekarang kamu mau kemana lagi, Sasu?" Namun Naruto tak akan menyerah, hingga Sasuke mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mengajakku jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku belum tahu semua tempat di desa ini." Ucap Naruto tak menyerah.

"..."

Naruto hanya pasrah karena semua pertanyaannya sama sekali tak terjawab. Namun ia terus mengikuti nona Uchiha ini dalam diam, hingga langit tanpa awan yang menampilkan warna jingga dengan garis-garis kekuningan tertangkap mata _sapphire_ nya. "Indah..."

Naruto menoleh, saat ternyata wanita di sampingnya juga sedang melihat langit. Ia tertegun kembali, melihat wajah yang melembut itu terkena terpaan langit sore, membuat wajah itu tampak cantik. _'bahkan dia lebih indah', _batin Naruto.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?"

Naruto tersadar. Ia memamerkan senyumnya atas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah saja," Naruto berujar pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu mendengus akan _gombalan _Naruto.

Kembali melangkah setelah tadi terhenti karena smemandang langit sore, Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto yang memanggilnya, yang berujung pemuda itu kembali mengikutinya. "Hei, Sasu..."

"Hn..."

Naruto tersenyum, walau jawaban dengan gumaman aneh, ia sudah merasa bersyukur. Dan dengan hati riang, ia mengikuti Sasuke kembali tanpa ada penyesalan meski awalnya beberapa kali dianggap tak ada.

Mereka pun terhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana. Sasuke langsung menghadapnya. "Kau akan terus mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto mengangguk, "yap!"

"Chk! Aku ingin pulang, dan jangan ikuti aku!" Sasuke lalu pergi memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum lalu pergi saat memastikan wanita yang membuat hatinya berdebar itu masuk rumah dengan selamat. Ia lalu pergi menjauh.

Setidaknya ia bukan hanya tahu nama wanita itu saja, melainkan rumahnya juga dan itu akan memudahkannya untuk melakukan pendekatan. Bagaimanapun juga wanita itu harus bertanggung jawab atas perasaan asing yang menggerogotinya.

.

Sasuke memasuki rumah dengan langkah cepat. Ia lalu menutup pintu dan bersandar.

"Dia itu..." Sasuke memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Tak lama, terdapat garis-garis merah muda di wajahnya. _'mendekatinya tak baik untuk jantungku._' Batin Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sorot matanya menyendu saat mengingat sesuatu.

Ia pun mendesah kecewa pada dirinya snediri.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

"Baa-_chan,_ setelah ini aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi." Ucap Naruto saat ia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Tsunade memandang cucunya sejenak. Ia lalu mengangguk kala melihat binar bahagia di mata sang cucu. "Apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu didesa ini?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk keras. Kebahagiaan dengan hati masih dipenuhi cinta, ia tersenyum begitu lebar, seakan senyum itu akan merobek bibirnya. "Tentu!" jawab Naruto semangat. Beranjak dari duduknya, ia langsung berjalan mendekati Tsunade dan secara tiba-tiba mencium wanita tua itu tepat di pipi. "Aku pergi duluuuu!" dan Narutopun lari, sebelum terkena amukan sang nenek yang bila terkena, ia akan patah tulang akan kekuatan Tsunade yang masih sama walaupun usianya sudah senja.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Dan, Naruto tergelak saat neneknya sudah tak mampu menjangkaunya. Ia lalu terkikik geli.

Menyelesaikan kikikannya, Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, kemanakah ia sekarang. '_Apa aku kerumahnya saja ya? Tapi...'_ Naruto masih berpikir. Hingga seorang wanita familiar melewatinya. Dengan cepat, Naruto menyusul wanita itu. Ia lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke..." sapanya.

Sasuke berbalik. Ia menatap tajam Naruto dan menghempaskan tangannya, hingga genggaman Naruto terlepas. "Siapa kau? Jangan memanggilku seolah mengenalku." Ucap Sasuke datar. Tampak jelas jika wanita itu binging dan kesal.

Naruto tertegun. Namun karena ia mengerti sifa Sasuke yang sedingin es, ia tersenyum. "Aku yang kemarin itu, Sasu. Kita kemarin sudah jalan bersama. Masa kamu lupa?" Naruto meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus jengkel. "Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu saat ini. Jangan berkata seolah kau mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu kau!" dan ia pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong karena wanita itu memang seakan melupakannya.

.

.

.

**Hati-hati Penyakit TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam: Kirika... :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Itachi memandang sedih sang adik yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien. Pemuda raven itu meneteskan air mata saat sekali lagi ia melihat orang yang disayangi terbaring di rumah sakit. Namun rasa syukur akan masih terselamatkannya nyawa sang adik membuatnya juga senang dan mengucap terimakasih kepada tuhan. Entah apa yang akan dialaminya ketika sekali lagi orang disayanginya pergi. Ya, cukup Ayahnya saja yang pergi, yang telah meninggalkan kesedihan mendalam pada dirinya dan keluarganya._

_Meletakkan tas yang berisi berkas-berkas penting, Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Untuk malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya hingga sang adik sembuh, ia akan menginap disini, dikamar rawat adiknya._

_Cklek_

_Itachi yang ingin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa panjang yang sudah disediakan di kamar VIP milik sang adik segera menegakkan badannya, memandang seseorang yang memasuki kamar rawat sang adik._

"_Kaa-chan...," lirihnya._

_Orang yang dipanggil 'Kaa-chan' tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Itachi. Ia mendekati sang anak dan duduk disebelahnya. "Itachi...," gumam Mikoto._

"_Ya, Kaa-chan?" Itachi mengernyitkan alis saat melihat ibundanya ingin membahas hal yang serius. Dia tahu hal apa yang ingin ibunya katakan, karena saat dokter memfonis apa yang diderita Sasuke—adiknya—ia sudah mendengar apa yang ibunya inginkan._

"_Apa keputusanmu?" tanya Mikoto._

_Itachi berpikir sejenak. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Ia masih ingin berjuang untuk kesembuhan sang adik, namun ibunya menginginkan Sasuke ikut ke desa saja karena dokter sudah menjelaskan kalau kemungkinan tak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Itachi sungguh bingung. Ia harus memilih ketika jelas ibunya menginginkan Sasuke menemani di desa, sedangkan dirinya masih yakin akan keajaiban melalui para dokter-dokter handal yang akan menyembuhkan Sasuke._

_Itachi mengambil nafas berat dan membuangnya dengan cepat lantaran ia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Ibu..., beri aku waktu satu tahun untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Aku akan mencarikan dokter yang sudah berkompeten dibidangnya agar kemungkinan sembuh masih bisa—" Jeda sejenak. Itachi menatap mata onyx yang sama dengannya tersebut. Melihat bagaimana air wajah sang ibu saat mendengar penuturannya barusan. Namun ibunya hanya dia, malah menyuruh sang anak melanjutkan perkataannya melalui tatapan mata saat ibunya tahu jika Itachi belum selesai berbicara. Itachi mengangguk. "Aku akan membawa Sasuke keluar Negeri. Negeri manapun akan kusambangi demi mencari dokter untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke." Jelas Itachi dengan tatapan yang sungguh-sungguh saat mata onyx Mikoto menatap matanya._

_Melihat kesungguhan dari pancaran mata Itachi, Mikoto mengangguk lemah. Mungkin apa salahnya berusaha dulu. Ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya kalau tidak dicoba. "Baiklah. Tapi, bolehkah Kaa-chanmu ikut? Kaa-chan juga ingin ada untukmu dan Sasuke setelah lama didesa."_

_Tersenyum lembut untuk sang ibu, Itachi mengangguk. Ia lalu memeluk Mikoto begitu erat. Ia masih bersyukur ketika tuhan masih mengizinkannya merasakan kehangatan setelah dulu, saat kecelakaan yang mereka alami sekeluarga yang telah merenggut nyawa sang Ayah dan hampir juga merenggut nyawa sang Bunda._

**Disclaimer: Noruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x FemSasuke**

**Warning: Typo, switchgender, Female Sasuke, Straight Etc**

**Note: **Fanfict ini terinspirasi/dalam versian NaruFemSasu dari sinetron/film yang berjudul **'50 First Dates'**. Thanks untuk pemberitahuannya. Fanfict ini juga Kirika khususkan untuk **Aicinta** dan untuk merayakan **pergantian tahun**, awal debut fict perdana NaruFemSasu Kirika.

**.**

_**Kirika hanyalah seorang Author yang ikut berpartisipasi untuk meramaikan fandom NaruFemSasu, jadi mohon kerjasamanya untuk senantiasa me-review setelah membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**Never Get Tired****To****Say It,****Because****I****Love You: By Nauchi Kirika**

Tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyalin, copy-paste, mempublish ditempat lain dan menganggap fanfic ini sebagai milik pribadi!

.

.

Perasaan yang ingin meledak sedari tadi namun ia tahan. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin hari ini ia lewati dengan baik tanpa gangguan. Sudah beberapa kali ia beri penjelasan bahwa ia tidak ingat pernah mengenal pemuda _blonde _itu, bahkan bertemu pun baru hari ini, tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sukeeee, masa sih kamu tidak mengenalku? Aku kemarin resmi menjadi temanmu loh..."

Ya, kata yang sama terus dilontarkan pemuda itu dibelakangnya, membuat Sasuke jengah dan ingin menampar pemuda _asing _itu dan menendangnya sejauh mungkin. Namun, nyatanya ia tidak melakukannya. Entah mengapa sesuatu membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dan, hal yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk dengan seekor kucing, yang kata ibunya, itu kucing peliharaannya sejak berada didesa. Meski dia tidak ingat, tapi dia percaya pada ibunya saat ibunya menjelaskan semua secara singkat dan cepat. Beruntunglah ia dikaruniai otak genius dan dengan cepat bisa mencerna cerita ibunya. Intinya, ia sakit dan tentu penyakitnya itu adalah akibat dari kecelakaan yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"Sasuke? Kau mendengarku, 'kan? Kita adalah teman, masa kau melupaka—"

"—Bisakah kau diam? Kepalaku dan telingaku sakit mendengar ocehanmu, yang selalu pada topik yang sama," potong Sasuke dengan ucapan ketus.

Ia berdiri dan membalik tubuhnya, untuk menatap langsung si _blonde _yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Sasuke tertegun saat mata _onyx _miliknya bertabrakan dengan _sapphire _milik pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Mata itu, terlihat jelas artian dari sorot mata itu, sorot kecewa dan sedih. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, bingung harus apa lagi. "Jadi, maumu apa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pasrah. Untuk kali ini ia menyerah terhadap orang asing didepannya. Ia juga butuh penjelasan mengapa pemuda tersebut begitu keukeuh mengatakan ia teman. Toh hanya teman, 'kan? Mengapa pemuda itu kecewa dan sedih? Jujur, Sasuke sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda _blonde_ ini.

Entah siapa yang aneh antara keduanya. Yang jelas, tindakan kecewa saat teman baru kita tidak menganggap itu bisa saja terjadi. Namun sepertinya berbeda dengan Sasuke. Mungkin karena sifat cueknya, membuat ia sudah tidak terlalu mengerti arti teman.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kamu harus mengakui kalau kita teman."

"Tapi—"

"—Tuh, 'kan. Kamu ber-tapi lagi. Apa susahnya kamu menganggapku teman sih, Suke? Apa kamu lupa kalau kemarin kita keliling desa bersama?" Naruto memandang penuh harap. Mungkin karena perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama membuatnya seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena ia dilupakan atau pura-pura? Entahlah, yang jelas ia merasa sedih dan teramat kecewa. Walau mengenalnya sehari, tapi Naruto yakin kalau apa yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke adalah rasa cinta, rasa nyaman dan utuh saat bersama wanita cantik itu.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kalau aku tidak ingat, bagaimana?"

Naruto terbelalak. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Ia memandang ragu mata _sapphire_ itu. Melihat bagaimana perlakuan Naruto dan cara Naruto memandang dan berbicara padanya, ia tahu ada perasaan lebih dari pemuda itu terhadap dirinya. Dia..., dia hanya tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu sakit nantinya. Melihat pemuda itu bereaksi ketika ia melupakannya, jelas sudah. Bagaimana jika ia selalu melupakan pemuda itu?

"Sebaiknya..., kamu lupakan dan jauhi aku."

Dan akhirnya, jalan inilah yang Sasuke pilih. Ia memang mengakui kalau rasa nyaman dan seakan mengenal pemuda itu ada. Namun ia lupa, lupa akan nama, kejadian, bahkan ikatan yang dimilikinya bersama pemuda itu.

Sasuke akhirnya menjauh, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang terpaku dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

"_Siapa kau? Jangan memanggilku seolah mengenalku."_

"_Aku yang kemarin itu, Sasu. Kita kemarin sudah jalan bersama. Masa kamu lupa?"_

"_Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu saat ini. Jangan berkata seolah kau mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu kau!"_

"_Jadi, maumu apa sekarang?"_

"_Kamu harus mengakui kalau kita teman."_

"_Tapi—"_

"—_Tuh, 'kan. Kamu ber-tapi lagi. Apa susahnya kamu menganggapku teman sih, Suke? Apa kamu lupa kalau kemarin kita keliling desa bersama?"_

"_Kalau aku tidak ingat, bagaimana?"_

"_Ma-maksudmu?"_

"_Sebaiknya, kamu lupakan dan jauhi aku."_

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, frustasi. Ia terus mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi. Kenapa wanita itu tidak ingat kejadian yang bahkan kemarin ia dan wanita cantik itu jalani? Bahkan, wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk melupakan. Sungguh, ia bingung, kecewa dan marah.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas, kasar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Jelas wanita itu sudah menolaknya, jelas wanita itu tak bersahabat saat bersamanya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaannya saat ini? Ia tidak bodoh hanya untuk menyadari perasaannya pada wanta itu. Rasa nyaman, hangat, dan rasa ingin berada disampingnya.

Naruto menghela nafas dan memandang sekeliling.

Ah, benar juga!

"Sepertinya aku akan mengikut—tidak, tidak!" Ia mengacak surai pirangnya, kasar. "Mungkin aku akan menuju rumahnya saja," lanjutnya. Naruto tersenyum saat merasa jika keputusan untuk menuju rumah Sasuke adalah ide yang bagus.

Dengan senyum secerah matahari, ia pun berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke, rumah wanita yang membuatnya terjerumus cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto menemukan rumah Sasuke, rumah yang diketahuinya ketika mengikuti wanita itu kemarin. Naruto tersenyum ketika ia sudah didepan rumah bergaya tradisional jepang tersebut. Ia mendekati pintu rumah tersebut, berharap jika aksi nekatnya ini tak berujung sia-sia.

"Permisi..."

Naruto celingak-celinguk ketika tidak ada yang membalas dari dalam.

"Permisi. Apakah ad—"

"—Tunggu sebentar...," sahut suara lembut dari dalam rumah. Tidak berapa lama, pintupun digeser dan terbuka, memperlihatkan wanita yang diyakini Naruto adalah ibu Sasuke, melihat wajah mereka yang hampir mirip. "Maaf, anda siapa?" sahut suara itu, bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum grogi. "Ah..., a-ano, saya teman Sasuke, bibi." Jawab Naruto terbata. Padahal awal tadi ia sudah sangat percaya diri sekali.

Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum. "Mau mencari Sasuke, nak?" tanya wanita yang hampir berumur setengah abat itu, lembut.

Naruto tersenyum dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sejujurnya ia bungung mau berkata apa. Jelas ia tidak sedang mencari Sasuke saat beberapa menit lalu bertemu dijalan.

"Be-begini, bibi. Uhh..., bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah?" Naruto menatap kearah lain tak fokus. Pikirannya terus mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perihal Sasuke. Sedangkan Mikoto menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Ah..., aku baru berteman dengan Sasuke kemarin..., ta-tapi..., saat kami berjumpa lagi beberapa menit lalu, aku menyapanya. Eh... dia bilang tidak mengenalku." Naruto bernafas lega karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Mikoto mengangguk, mengerti. "Kalau begitu masuklah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan minum, lalu aku akan menjelaskan apa yang kau ingin ketahui, nak," jelas Mikoto. Dia tidak membiarkan Naruto yang tadi ingin memotong perkataannya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Naruto masuk setelah terlebih dahulu melepas sendal dan menaiki lantai tertinggi dari genkan. Ia lalu memasuki ruangan luas dengan terdapat meja besar ditengah dan beberapa bantalan disisinya. Ia lalu menduduki salah satu bantalan. Sedangkan Mikoto, selaku tuan rumah memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan dan minum untuk mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Mikoto pun datang dari dapur, membawa nampan yang terdapat beberapa toples kue kering dan teh khas desa Konoha, meletakkannya diatas meja tersebut. Mikoto meletakkan nampan kosong dibawah meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan tamu, Naruto.

"Sebelumnya..., siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Mikoto, lembut.

Naruto tersentak, kaget. Ia lupa yang satu itu! Ternyata dari awal ia belum memperkenalkan diri. Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Ah..., nama saya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Saya baru tinggal didesa ini."

"Begitu...," Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "...jadi, apa kamu ingin mengetahui mengapa Sasuke mengatakan tidak ingat kamu siapa?" tanya Mikoto tepat sasaran.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Entah mengapa ia menjadi kecewa saat mendengar Mikoto mengatakan Sasuke yang tidak mengingatnya. Bayang-bayang wajah bingung Sasuke saat menjelaskan ketidak tahuannya mengenai Naruto terlintas.

"Jadi begini—"

**Flash back on**

"maaf, kami sudah mencoba berbagai terapi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Penyakit amnesia ini memang tidak bisa sembuh. Ini adalah amnesia permanen." Jelas dokter berkacamata yang bername tag, Kabuto tersebut.

Mikoto dan Itachi yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut, lagi-lagi harus mendesah kecewa. Sudah beberapa dokter handal mereka temui, dari yang dalam negeri hingga luar negeri. Nyatanya mereka harus kembali menelan pil pahit perihal amnesia yang dialami Sasuke adalah bersifat permanen, tak bisa disembuhkan.

"_Anterograde amnesia _adalah penyakit hilang ingatan yang dialami ketika seseorang baru melakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bedanya dengan anak anda, ia akan melupakan sesuatu yang terjadi setelah bangun tidur. Penyakit ini akan ada hingga anak anda meninggal." Kabuto menghela nafas. Sedikit tak tega melihat wajah-wajah sedih kedua orang dihadapannya. Namun inilah kenyataan yang harus dijelaskan. "Ia hanya mengingat kejadian sebelum ia kecelakaan," lanjut Kabuto, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Setelah mereka pamit undur diri pada sang dokter, kini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil untuk menuju rumah.

"Mungkin ini sudah keputusan final, Itachi. Kaa-san akan membawa Sasuke kedesa," Mikoto membuka suara, setelah sunyi dalam beberapa menit lalu.

"Ta—"

"—Ini keputusan final, Itachi-sayang." Mikoto memotong protesan sang anak, Itachi. "Sudah cukup. Semua dokter selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Kamu bisa jalan-jalan ke desa kalau rindu."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ia akan menyetujui usul sang ibu. Ia sibuk dengan kerjaan dan Itachi sebagai kakak yang _over protective _tak berani membiarkan Sasuke dirumah sendiri, walau ditemani pembantu sekalipun. Berbeda jika Sasuke berada di Desa bersama sang bunda. Pasti adiknya akan aman disana.

"Baiklah...," Itachi akhirnya menyetujui, walau sungguh berat mengatakannya.

**Flash back off**

"—Begitulah keadaan Sasuke, setelah kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya," jelas Mikoto dengan suara yang melemah.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia kaget karena Sasuke memang benar-benar melupakannya, terbukti dari penjelasan ibu Sasuke. Ia bingung harus apa kedepannya ketika perasaannya pada Sasuke begitu besar. Ia juga tak kuasa bila orang yang dicintainya selalu melupakan dirinya dan kejadian yang akan dilewati bersamanya nanti. Ia bingung harus menyerah atau tetap mempertahankan perasaan ini untuk Sasuke.

Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Naruto membuang nafasnya secara kasar. Mengetahui kenyataan ini sungguh membuatnya pusing.

Mikoto yang melihat Naruto pun tersenyum sedih. Ia melihat pemuda itu seakan frustasi. Tapi untuk apa? Pemuda itu hanya orang yang baru mengenal Sasuke kemarin. Apa—"Apa kamu memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sasuke, Naru-kun?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Begitu ketarakah bahasa tubuh dan ekspresinya? Jelas ibu Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang tepat sasaran. Naruto akhirnya menggeleng. "Aku…, hhhhhh... A-aku—"

"—Sudahlah, Naru-kun. Aku sudah tau." Mikoto berdiri, menghampiri Naruto yang menggelengkan kepalanya terus-menerus. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Lebih baik kamu pulang dulu. Pikirkan yang terbaik menurutmu. Lagipula, aku juga belum terlalu mengenalmu, tapi jika kau memang memiliki perasaan itu aku tidak bisa marah. Cinta memang tidak ada yang tahu kapan, diaman dan kepada siapa serta kepada orang yang baru dikenal ataupun yang sudah lama dikenal. Kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk lemah: menyetujui perkataan Mikoto.

Naruto berdiri diikuti Mikoto. Ia memandang wajah cantik ibu Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih atas penjelasannya, Bibi. Aku akan memikirkannya. Dan maaf karena telah merepotkan Bibi dengan kedatanganku kemari."

Mikoto mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu itu."

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Permisi."

Terakhir kalinya, Naruto membungkuk dan melangkah keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang memandang punggung pemuda yang baru dikenalnya menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Sejak seminggu lalu, tepatnya saat Naruto mendengar penjelasan mengenai Sasuke. Naruto selalu diam dirumah. Tsunade sangat bingung dengan sikap cucunya yang biasa suka mengoceh menjadi pendiam, atau murung. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Cucunya itu tidak cerita sama sekali. Setelah selesai makan maka Naruto akan langsung kekamar berdiam diri disana. Lalu saat pagi tiba setelah sarapan Naruto akan jalan tanpa pamit, tetapi tidak sampai sejam akan kembali dan berkurung hingga Tsunade memanggilnya makan.

Sebenarnya Tsunade ingin tahu ada apakah gerangan kepada sang cucu. Namun ia urungkan ketika cucunya seperti tidak mau diajak bicara. Tsunade jadi khawatir sendiri!

Tetapi...,

Akhirnya Naruto datang sendiri padanya. Mungkin anak itu sudah tidak kuat menampung entah apa yang membuat sikapnya berubah drastis. Naruto datang siang ini saat Tsunade sedang istirahat setelah sibuk menjadi dokter didesanya.

Naruto duduk disebelahnya dengan diam. Sedangkan Tsunade tetap asyik duduk sambil menyeruput tehnya. Ia juga ikut diam, menunggu apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan.

"Baa-chan...," lirih Naruto.

"Hmm?"

Tsunade jelas mendengar helaan nafas dari cucunya. "Apakah ini yang namanya karma?"

Meletakkan cangkir tehnya, Tsunade memandang bingung kearah Naruto. Ia tadi mendengar nada penyesalan pada suara cucu _blonde_nya. Tapi Tsunade tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Dikota, setiap aku mengedipkan mata pada mereka, maka mereka akan dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta padaku. Tentu mudah pula aku mendapatkan pasangan hingga sering bergonta-ganti..., tanpa aku sadari perasaan mereka yang menjadi korban." Naruto mendengus. Ia sedikit meringis mengetahui betapa kejamnya dirinya. "Dengan mudah aku memutuskan mereka ketika merasa bosan, lalu akan melupakan mereka."

Tsunade melihat Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia memandang kosong taman dibelang rumah sembari kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bahkan aku tidak tau berapa jumlah mantan dan siapa nama-nama mereka."

Merasa kasihan pada sang cucu, Tsunade mengusap punggung Naruto. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan saat ia yakini perasaan cucunya sedang dilanda penyesalan, sedih dan kalut.

Tsunade saja kaget mendengar penuturan cucu pirangnya ini. Bagaimana pemuda yang tampak baik, ramah dan murah senyum ini ternyata seorang _casanova._

"Aku hanya mementingkan kesenanganku dan aku memang hanya menyukai mereka hingga timbul rasa bosan. Tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap mereka. Dan sekarang? A-aku, aku—perasaan khususku pada wanita malah tertuju pada orang yang akan selalu melupakanku nanti."

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya. Ia yakin wanita yang dimaksud Naruto adalah wanita dari desa ini. Terbukti perubahan Naruto terjadi didesa ini pula. Jangan-jangan wanita yang dimaksud—"Apakah perasaan khususmu itu tertuju pada Sasuke?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia mengangguk, tanpa membalas perkataan sang nenek.

"Apakah kau sudah yakin perasaanmu itu tidak akan hilang? Bagaimana kalau sama saja seperti gadis-gadismu dulu?" tanya Tsunade memastikan. Ia hanya kasihan apabila Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke seperti wanita yang sudah bosan lalu diputuskan oleh cucunya. Sudah cukup Sasuke menderita dengan mimpi buruk dan amnesianya. Apalagi para keluarga dari wanita yang Tsunade akui memang cantik.

"Awalnya aku mengira perasaan ini akan hilang, tapi ternyata tidak. Perasaan ini semaki besar dan sehari saja aku tidak bertemu Sasuke, aku akan sangat merindukannya," Jelas Naruto. Tsunade tidak bisa melihat bagaimana air muka Naruto. Cucunya masih menunduk dalam.

Sekarang Tsunade tahu mengapa tadi Naruto menanyakan bila: 'apakah ia sedang terkena karma?'. Karena perasaan khusus Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke, orang yang akan melupakannya setiap bangun tidur. Tentunya itu akan menjadi karma bagi orang yang juga dulu sering melupakan mantan-mantannya. Dan saat cucunya yang dilupakan, cucunya ini akan merasakan perasaan yang sama: sakit hati dan kecewa. Dan akhirnya Tsunade mengerti apa yang akhir-akhir ini Naruto pikirkan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan perasaan khususmu padanya?" Tanya Tsunade, penasaran.

Naruto membuang nafas, kasar. Namun cucunya itu belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin bingung harus mengambil keputusan apa untuk dia beritahukan pada Tsunade. Mungkin juga masih ada pertengkaran batin yang dialami cucunya. Atau mungkin cucu pirangnya itu masih ragu dengan keputusan yang sudah diambilnya. Mengingat selama seminggu ini Naruto selalu murung, berdiam diri didalam kamar.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia menepuk pundak sang cucu, pelan. "Lebih baik coba kau dekati dia hanya sebagai teman. Cobalah latih diri untuk terbiasa berada disamping wanita itu. Biasakan dirimu menjelaskan setiap hari siapa dirimu. Atau apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padanya. Dari sana, kau mungkin dapat meyakinkan dirimu atas apa yang menjadi pilihanmu nanti."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, hingga kepala cucunya mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin akan aku coba, nek."

Tsunade tersenyum. "Kuharap keputusanmu tidak membuatmu menyesal nantinya."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat dirinya didepan cermin. Ia memerhatikan apakah penampilannya sudah cukup baik. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat pantulan dirinya. Mengenakan kimono biru cerah dengan aksen bunga matahari disertai obi berwarna kuning. Rambut raven pun digelung cantik. Menampilkan wajah cantik bagai seorang putri kerajaan.

Memang selama berada didesa Konoha, Sasuke selalu mengenakan kimono. Bahkan banyak kimono dilemarinya. Mungkin sewaktu ia di kota ibunya sering membelikan kimono untuknya, mengingat sang ibu yang lebih senang mengenakan kimono dibandingkan mengenakan pakaian branded walau pada kenyataannya sang ibu tidak perlu khawatir masalah keuangan untuk membeli pakaian mahal tersebut. Tetapi karena terbiasa, jadilah sang ibu selalu mengenakan kimono.

Setelah puas mematut diri, Sasuke menggeser pintu kamarnya.

"Mau berkeliling, Sasu?" tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke ketika berpapasan didapur.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ingin melihat-lihat desa, Kaa-chan."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu hati-hati."

"Ya. Aku pamit, Kaa-chan." Setelah berpamitan, Sasuke lekas keluar rumah untuk mulai melihat-lihat keliling desa.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ada yang memanggil. Ia edarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara yang mengenalnya dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki pirang mendekatinya dengan senyum kaku.

"Siapa?"

Pria pirang itu tetap memasang senyum kakunya. "Ah, aku Naruto. Temanmu didesa ini." Naruto tahu pasti ibu Sasuke akan menjelaskan perihal amnesia yang dialami Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia meneliti penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, mencoba mengingat apakah pria ini dikenalnya. Tapi nihil, ia tak mengenal pria pirang ini. Apa mungkin karena ia terkena amnesia seperti yang dikatakan ibunya hingga tidak mengenal pira ini?

"Aku tidak bisa percaya pada orang yang bahkan baru aku kenal, jadi aku minta jauhi aku."

Naruto terbelalak. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum maklum. "Wajar kau tidak mengenaliku. Kamu menderita amnesia, Sasuke. Kamu pasti ingin melihat-lihat desa, `kan?"

Mendengar ucapan pria didepannya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Ta—"

"—Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling sekarang? Ayo." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto menarik tangan wanita itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, menimang apakah ia harus percaya pada pria ini ataukah tidak. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh begitu saja memercayai pria itu, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau pria yang menariknya adalah orang jahat.

Hendak memberontak dari tarikan pria itu, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria itu, "Aku bukan orang jahat yang mencari kesempatan atau apa. Aku melakukan ini karena kita adalah teman."

Akhirnya merekapun berjalan mengelilingi desa dengan bergandengan tangan. Entah mengapa Sasuke tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman pria pirang bernama Naruto tersebut. Mungkin karena rasa hangat digenggaman itu atau sesuatu yang ia rasakan. Naruto juga selalu berceloteh mengenai apapun yang sebenarnya tidak Sasuke pedulikan.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum. Walau ia belum memutuskan bagaimana kedepannya, ia akan menjalani pertemanannya dengan Sasuke untuk sementara. Mungkin untuk lebih meyakinkan hatinya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di air terjun, tempat awal Naruto melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Kini mereka duduk disebuah batu besar, memandang takjub ciptaan tuhan yang masih sangat alami.

"Indah...," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh kesamping. Untuk entah keberapakalinya ia tertegun memandang pemandangan indah yang membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat. "Yah..., sangat indah malah...," Naruto ikut menimpali gumaman Sasuke. Namun yang disebut indah menuju ke objek yang berbeda.

Naruto tersenyum, senyum bahagia. 'mungkin akan aku coba secara perlahan.'

Dan berawal dari keputusan itulah, setiap harinya Naruto selalu menemui Sasuke saat wanita itu hendak mengelilingi desa. Naruto juga akan menjelaskan siapa dirinya diawal pertemuan, seakan tidak bosan jika harus menjelaskan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Selama itu pulalah Naruto terus mencari jalan agar Sasuke lebih memercayainya dan dengan mudah akrab dengan wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Pagi ini Naruto sudah berada didepan rumah Sasuke. Ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk melanjutkan hubungan teman menuju hubungan kekasih, maka ia akan memberitahukan keputusannya ini pada Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Mungkin akan mempermudah dirinya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke nanti.

"Permisi...,"

Naruto dengan sabar menunggu seseorang membuka pintu rumah Sasuke. Hingga beberapa saat akhirnya pintu terbuka setelah sebelumnya digeser seseorang yang ternyata ibu Sasuke. "Selamat pagi, Bibi," sapa Naruto dengan senyum cerah.

Mikoto yang awalnya kaget pun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun. Ayo, masuk dulu."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Mikoto. Ketika sampai diruang tamu, Mikoto mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk. "Sasuke sedang mandi. Ah..., apakah sudah mendapatkan keputusan?" tanya Mikoto langsung keinti.

"Ya, bibi. Aku sudah memikirkannya selama seminggu dan selama seminggu berikutnya mendekati Sasuke. Dua minggu ini membuat aku sadar kalau perasaan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan saja." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Ia memandang mata onyx ibu Sasuke, serius. "A-aku sudah terjatuh begitu dalam kepadanya."

"Aku senang kamu akhirnya mengambil keputusan itu. Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Bukanlah mudah menaklukkan hati Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan ibu Sasuke. "Aku yakin bila kami ditakdirkan bersama, tuhan akan melunakkan perasaan Sasuke saat bersamaku. Mengenai langkah selanjutnya, aku datang kesini untuk meminta restu menjadi kekasihnya. Setidaknya dengan mengabadikan momen kedekatan kami akan mempermudah membuat Sasuke percaya dan jatuh cinta padaku dalam beberapa jam," jelas Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Mikoto cukup dibuat haru. Ia tidak percaya akan kesungguhan Naruto. Sungguh mengejutkan melihat Naruto mau menerima putrinya yang kekurangan tersebut.

Mikoto berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Naruto yang juga berdiri lalu memeluknya. "Hiks... setidaknya buat aku percaya, Naru. Aku akan merestui kalian."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. 'Aku tahu ini akan sulit, tapi inilah yang akan aku ambil. Aku akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta..., setiap hari.' Batin Naruto, memantapkan hati dan keputusannya.

"Kaa-chan?"

Naruto dan Mikoto langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto saat mereka mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah pintu. Mikoto tersenyum begitu bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. "Kemarilah, Sasuke. Temanmu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Mikoto memberi kode untuk mendekatinya.

Sasuke menurut, dengan kedua alis bertaut tidak mengerti maksud sang ibu.

Seakan mengerti maksud sang anak, Mikoto tersenyum simpul. "Dia Naruto. Teman yang selalu bersamamu didesa ini," jelas Mikoto sembari melirik Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kamu tidak akan mengingatku karena amnesia, Sasu. Aku kemari karena kamu ingin keliling desa, `kan?"

Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. Ia percaya, karena ibunya jugalah yang memberi tahunya.

JEPRET!

Sasuke menatap tajam sosok pria yang seenaknya memotret dirinya dengan sang ibu. "ini untuk album dari awal pertemuan kita."

"Ahh..., ya." Dan Mikoto mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto. "Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke yang dari awal tidak mengerti pun memandang ibunya, seolah meminta penjelasan hanya dari tatapannya saja. Dan Mikoto yang mengertipun mengacak surai raven panjang milik anaknya tersebut. Tetapi ia tidak menjawab, malah tatapan matanya mengarah kepada Naruto.

Naruto mendekat dengan sebuah handphone yang beberapa detik lalu ia otak-atik. Mikoto yang tahu maksud dari Naruto, mengambil handphone tersebut sedangkan Naruto sudah berlutut dihadapan Sasuke yang masih berdiri, memangdang bingung. Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan putih Sasuke dengan lembut. Menatap mata onyx dengan penuh keseriusan sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Sasuke, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu karena jelas kamu tidak mengingatku. Hanya berbekalkan sedikit penjelasan dariku dan ibumu, kamu tahu kalau aku adalah temanmu. Yah..., kita memang teman, tetapi aku memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapmu." Berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak ingin memaksamu, Sasuke. Tolong jawab dengan jujur."

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya, menghantarkan rasa hangat kepada Sasuke. "Apakah ketika aku menggenggam tanganmu, kamu merasakan kehangatan?"

Sasuke melihat tangannya yang tengah digenggam. Kehangatan memang benar ia rasakan, bahkan ia tidak keberatan saat dari awal Naruto menggenggamnya. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sekarang, balas tatapanku, Sasuke." Sasuke menurut. Ia menatap mata samudra indah Naruto begitu dalam, mencoba menyelami isinya. "Apakah kamu merasakan getaran aneh saat ini?"

Sasuke terus menyelami mata indah itu. Dan tak lama iapun merasakan getaran aneh melihat binaran dimata itu, seakan takut jika mata itu tidak terbuka, menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar. Bahkan Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tergetar dengan senyum itu. Namun senyum itu menghilang dengan pandangan mata kearah Mikoto yang sedang merekam mereka berdua. Dan Sasuke baru sadar akan hal itu. "Bolehkah aku memeluknya sebentar, Bibi?" tanya Naruto, meminta izin.

Mikoto yang merekam mereka berdua menggunakan handphone yang disodorkan Naruto tadi, mengangguk. "Silahkan..."

GREP

Sasuke membeku, merasakan pelukan erat dari Naruto. Ia memandang sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya tubuh Sasuke menjadi rileks.

Setelah memeluk Sasuke beberapa menit, Naruto pun melepasnya. Kembali pria pirang itu menyelami onyx Sasuke seraya berkata, "Apa yang kamu rasakan saat aku memelukmu. Apakah rasa hangat? Nyaman? Seolah ingin aku melindungimu? Bahkan..., mungkin kamu agak kecewa saat aku mele[askan pelukan eratku tadi?" Naruto bukannya narsis atau apa, ia hanya ingin mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke saja saat melihat wajah kecewanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Padasaat Naruto memeluknya tadi, ia memang merasakan kehangatan, ingin dilindungi dan kenyamanan. Bahkan, ia sedikit mendesah kecewa saat Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan wajah memerah, Sasuke mengangguk menuai hela nafas lega dari Naruto.

Naruto kembali berlutut didepan Sasuke. "Aku ingin kamu jujur lagi, Sasuke. Berdasarkan apa yang aku lakukan tadi, apakah kamu mau menerima cintaku? Menerimaku untuk melindungi, menggetarkan hatimu, menghangatkan jiwamu dan memberikanmu kenyamanan?"

Sasuke menahan nafas. Apakah ia menerima Naruto? Apakah perasaan yang dibuktikan Naruto dengan perlakuan, pertanyaan hingga jawaban yang ia berikan itu merupakan tanda cinta. Apakah ia memang jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu? Apakah ia jawab tidak, dengan alasan belum mengenal pria itu? Tapi mengapa hati ini seakan tidak menerima spekulasi terakhirnya? Mengatakan tidak. Apakah ia harus menjawab ya? Dan entah mengapa hati dan pikirannya membenarkan hal itu. Tapi sebelum itu..., bagaimana dengan amnesianya?

Sasuke menatap mata itu dalam, mencari kesungguhan disana. Ia tertegun. "Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Sasuke, ragu.

Tapi tatapan Naruto masih penuh kesungguhan. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padamu, setiap harinya."

Terkejut, itulah menderanya saat mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Jadi, apakah ia harus ragu?

Dan pada akhirnya, ia memang harus menjawab dengan jujur. "Ya..., aku menerimamu." Dan setelah mengatakan itupun Sasuke merasakan tidak menyesal sama sekali. Ia bahagia, apalagi melihat wajah ceria pria didepannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke merasakan kehangatan pelukan kekasih barunya dengan suara-suara penggetar jiwa dari pria dipelukannya.

Mikoto yang menyaksikan itu pun tersenyum sembari menyeka lelehan bening dipipinya. Mungkin ia akan mengabari Itachi tentang Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut menjadi hening. Acara pelukan antara Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir, Mikoto sudah menyimpan hasil rekaman Momen pernyataan cinta Naruto pada anaknya, dan mereka kembali duduk, lantaran setelah mengutarakan cintanya dan dijawab ya oleh Sasuke, Naruto ingin membicarakan sesuatu lagi.

"Jadi, hal apakah yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto dengan sedikit kegugupan memang memiliki maksud tambahan kemari. Namun ia seperti takut. Ini terlalu cepat, pikirnya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Ia memang berniat untuk melakukan ini. Tidak ada gunanya menjalani masa pacaran jika pada akhirnya momen pacaran mereka tidak dapat diingat oleh Sasuke. Ia ingin sebuah tambahan keyakinan untuk Sasuke. Sesuatu yang dapat dilihat dan disadari oleh Sasuke saat bangun tidur. Sesuatu yang dapat menguatkan ikatan yang mereka miliki.

Menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Naruto pun memantapkan hati untuk mengutarakan maksud tambahannya tersebut.

"Aku…., aku ingin bertunangan dengan Sasuke, Bibi."

Mikoto terbelalak dan Sasuke memandang pria pirang itu tak percaya. Mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Naruto ingin bertunangan dengannnya, beberapa menit setelah pernyataan itu. Sasuke memang masih belum mengenal Naruto, dan parahnya ia menerima cinta pria itu. Lalu sekarang? Pria itu ingin bertunangan dengannya? Dalam artian pria pirang itu ingin melanjutkan hubungn kearah serius. Yang benar saja!

"Ka-kau…., kau serius, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto bertanya, memastikan apakah pemuda didepannya ini serius. Keterkejutannya juga belum hilang. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu langsung ingin bertunangan? Apakah pemuda itu sudah memikirkan ini terlebih dahulu? Dengan waktu dua minggu?

"Aku serius."

Dan Naruto memang sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan terlihat dari pancaran matanya.

Suasana hening. Semua masih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masig.

Naruto menatap onyx Sasuke sejenak, lalu ia melihat Mikoto yang ternyata menatapnya tidak percaya.

"A-aku memiliki alasan, Bibi." Helaan nafas jelas terdengar disuasana hening tersebut. "Dan alasanku adalah….., aku ingin saat bangun tidur, Sasuke melihat cincin ikatan pertunangan dijarinya, membuatnya bertanya siapakah yang menyematkan cincin itu. Aku ingin memperkuat kepercayaan dirinya akan kata-kataku untuk menjelaskan siapa aku dan hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Itulah alas an mengapa aku ingin langsung bertunangan dengannya." Papar Naruto.

Sekali lagi, duo Uchiha terkejut. Hingga menciptakan suasana hening—

BRUK

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

—Atatu tidak.

Sasuke dan Mikoto menoleh kesumber suara. Mereka mendongak lalu terbelalak. "I-Itachi/Nii-san?"

.

.

.

.

**Awas penyakit TBC!**

.

.

.

.

Yuhu~ Kirika balik lagi untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Maaf karena telah membuat reader sekalian menunggu. Maaf juga karena amat terlambat melanjutkan ff ini. Sungguh, Kirika nggak ada niat nelantarin ff ini kok. Kirika punya banyak kendala aja, jadi ff ini baru bisa di post sekarang.

Nah, maaf juga Kirika gk bisa bales reviewannya. Kirika Cuma ucapin terimakasih atas waktu yang disempatkan untuk baca ff Kirika. Terimakasih untuk yang udah REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW dan terimakasih untuk SILENT READER.

Untuk Guest(semoga aja masih baca) Kirika gak tahu kamu siapa. Tapi Kirika tetep kasih FB Kirirka kok.

**FB: Kirika ET (Karin)**

Ada pertanyaan? Jika ada, Kiri bakal bales lewat PM aja ya.

Salam: Kirika

Review lagi ya~~~~~~


End file.
